


He Knows Who Castiel Loves

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Series: Season 13 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Coda, Cute Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Season/Series 13 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: When Castiel returns, he can't get one thing out of his head: "I know who you love."





	He Knows Who Castiel Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Since tags aren't working well for me, here are the ones I intended to add but couldn't: flirty guessing games, the Entity actually does a good thing for once.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Castiel first woke up, he was more than confused. The last thing he remembered was being knocked out by..... himself, and then time seemed to have fast forwarded to now- laying in a field, feeling absolutely fine. The stab wound Lucifer had given him was gone.

The Empty. He had heard of it before, obviously. Being around pretty much since the beginning of time had given him a lot of information. But he had never expected to see that some kind of entity there, who had taken his form, would wake up at the same time he did. Then there was th question of who woke him up at all.

While Sam and Dean could do a lot of things, one thing they had no control over was bringing an angel back from the dead. Something much more powerful, something almost new, had woken him up.

Cas didn't expect to feel so great. He had been beaten up pretty badly by the entity, or the 'friendly neighborhood cosmic entity,' as it had said, but as he stood up, there was no pain at all. He briefly wondered: was it because the pain from the Empty didn't travel with him, or was he brought back like this on purpose?

Pushing all that aside, he began looking around, hoping for some place with a phone. He knew Sam and Dean, and they would be willing to go all the way to.... wherever he was to bring him back to the bunker. 

While there wasn't exactly any gas stations or stores around him, he could have just called somebody using his phone. He was just about to do it when he realized it was gone. There was nothing in his pocket. Left with nothing else to do, he began walking. Maybe somebody would stop their car to help pick him up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Something had changed between Sam, Dean, and Jack. It could have been that Dean finally took sympathy on Jack and given him a chance, or maybe they all felt closer because of the brief, though helpful, conversation with Mia. Whatever it was, Dean hadn't been completely hostile to Jack and the brothers didn't fight like they had previously.

"Sam," Jack said, smiling. Sam looked up, and stood up to meet the nephilim halfway. "I think Dean's starting to warm up to me."

"Really? What happened?" Sam couldn't help but feel relieved. 

"He told me I did a good job today." 

"That's great, Jack. And I'm sorry about, you know, the way he's been treating you. I mean, maybe he's starting to like you now, but," Sam paused, thinking for a moment, "he was pretty much ordering you around and all that before."

"I've known that some people will treat you better than others, Sam. That doesn't make me any better than they are. Rising above that treatment, it's a sign of maturity and growth."

"Well, uh, yeah. Glad you understand, Jack." Sam smiled briefly. "So how do you feel about.... your mom, you know, being dead?"

"I miss her. She was the first person that believed I could be good. I technically got to meet her, too." Jack took a moment to think about Mia transforming into Kelly while his eyes were shut, how it felt so much like his real mother even though he knew it was a shapeshifter trying to help him.

"On the USB she made for you?" 

"No. I asked if Mia would turn into her. I wanted to truly see her, not just through a screen." 

"Close as you're gonna get, I guess. She really loved you, Jack. Glad you got a moment with her. You know, my mother first died when I was a few months old. I never saw her again until Amara brought her back. You were lucky, Jack."

"I don't see myself as being very lucky. Your brother possibly still hates me and wants me dead, my mother died before I was born, and my father is dead. Also, Lucifer is probably looking to turn me truly evil. I'm being hunted down."

"I meant about your mom. She left that whole recording behind, for you." Sam put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I suppose that was lucky. But Sam, what if I can't open that dimensional portal? I know your mother, Mary, is stuck in there. I'm not even sure I can do this."

"I don't care about that. I really do think you're a good kid, you know? You came through for us today. Don't worry about how I'll feel, okay?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There actually was no need to find somebody to drive him closer to civilization. Cas easily found an abandoned-looking gas station a few minutes into his walk, and it looked like the light was on inside. 

"Hello?" he asked, opening the door lightly but still making it creak almost too loudly. It didn't look too clean inside, but the register area was fairly cleared up. Sitting behind the counter was a bored-looking teenager, chewing gum too loudly and typing on a phone with a bored look on their face.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She lowered the phone, blowing and smacking her gum in a pink bubble. "Nobody even goes here anymore."

"I need to make a call. I know the number already."

"Look, whatever, just don't complain to me about it, okay? There's a crappy telephone out back." She went back to texting, sighing loudly as if announcing her boredom. Cas left quickly, sensing that the girl wasn't happy with his sudden presence. 

He had no reason to look at the buttons on the phone keypad, having memorized the phone number he had in mind. The dial tone seemed longer than ever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Will you answer it?" Jack asked Dean, looking down at the phone on the table. "It won't stop vibrating." Dean looked down at it too, and he looked surprised for half a second after reading the caller ID.

"It's a prank caller." Dean spoke slightly uncomfortably, like he still didn't know how to talk to Jack. "No way in hell is it serious."

"Could I answer it anyway? I don't have a phone of my own." Dean shrugged, and Jack picked up the phone after a second of hesitation. "Who is this?" Jack asked, sounding just a bit confused. 

"I assumed somebody would have read the caller ID. Who am I talking to? This isn't Dean." The voice, although completely unfamiliar, made Jack feel like he were closer to home.

"I'm.... Jack." Jack paused. "I'm answering Dean's phone for him. He told me you were making a prank call. If you are, I don't think it's something you should be doing." Jack's voice sounded more confident now, like he felt good he was doing Dean a favor.

"Jack?" Now, whoever was calling sounded shocked, and almost unbelieving. "I could be wrong, but I thought you would be an infant. You sound grown up."

"How do you know me?"

"It's me, Jack. I assumed you would recognize my voice, considering you seemed to take a liking to me before your birth." 

"Castiel?" That one word seemed to cause Dean to turn almost instinctively, looking significantly more interested in the conversation. "Put it on speaker," Dean whisper-spoke, and under the hunter's watch, Jack pressed the speaker button.

"Yes, it's me. I'm somehow back, and I'm not completely sure where I am. Can you please put Dean on the phone?"

"I'm right here," Dean said, sounding just a little shocked but trying to cover it up. "How the hell are you even alive right now? I saw you die, okay? I burned your damn body, and you're suddenly back like nothing happened?"

"I was forced back to Earth. It wasn't my doing." Cas paused. "I was under the assumption someone made a sort of deal for me. But there was no possibility, according to.... myself, that anything of the sort had happened."

"You're serious? I doubt you had a nice chat with a mirror while you were dead." 

"It wasn't exactly me. I woke up in the Empty, and some kind of manifestation appeared. It took my form, but sounded nothing like me."

"And the damn thing threw you out? What the hell?"

"It slept as long as I was asleep in the Empty. It was rather upset that I woke, and attempted to lull me back to sleep."

"You put up a fight then? Good job, you son of a bitch. Where the hell are you?"

"I honestly have no idea where. I'm searching around for landmarks at the moment."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It took about ten minutes to find any sort of sign or other buildings around. When he did see something, it was an old wooden sign with fading text. "It seems like I'm close to a type of trail."

"We'll find you, 'kay? We'll get Sammy to track the call. Stay right there."

Cas had no objections to staying where he was. He even managed to find a decent-looking seat. As soon as he was seated, everything the entity had said came back to him. " _I read your mind. I know who you hate. I know who you love. I know what you fear._."

It wouldn't have bothered Cas if the entity hadn't said the thing about love. Maybe he had thought about Dean in a more than friendly way, but it still felt like a taunt.

Jack. He had actually grown up, and pretty quickly too. Cas was already thinking about how he would act when they met. All in all, he was just really nervous for a couple reasons.

When Dean did show up, with Sam and Jack in the backseat, Cas was surprised at how relieved he was to see them. "Hello, Dean," he called over as the hunter rolled down the window.

"You don't look like you were, you know, in some damn void or whatever," was the first thing Dean said to him. "Anyway, how long've you been back?"

"I was tossed back to Earth only recently. I called you as soon as was able. Thank you, Dean, for driving all this way."

"I just really missed you, you know? I mean, you were dead for so freaking long, and Mom's gone, and the kid's become our damn responsibility, so," Dean said in a rush. He trailed off at the end and didn't finish what he said, suddenly avoiding Cas's questioning gaze. 

"Father?" Jack asked from the back of the car, sliding over to open the door. "Sam told me you had died."

Cas awkwardly gave Jack a quick hug, looking at him with surprise. "You really did grow fast, Jack. I apologize for not being there, but I couldn't stop Lucifer from killing me."

"I just really wanted to see you," Jack admitted. "I wanted you to teach me how to be human and keep my power in check."

"I'll be able to do that now." Cas thought for a minute. "Did you have anything to with me waking up in the Empty?"

"I only said your name. I didn't know that it woke you up."

"Well, thank you. I truly do owe you one now. Is that the correct way to say it?" His eyes met Sam's, and then Dean's, staying on Dean's longer.

"Yeah, you're good. Welcome back." Sam was smiling, and pretty soon both Dean and Sam were out of the car. After properly reuniting, they all got back in the Impala and drove home, Cas offering to sit with Jack in the backseat. 

The nephilim was much more comfortable with him than Dean or Sam, it seemed. Jack was surprisingly open with him, admitting he had asked a shapeshifter to become his mother. "I just wanted to see her," he said. "I never met her."

"It wasn't a bad thing to do. You clearly have the best of intentions, Jack, I can see it. You have no reason to feel bad."

The rest of the ride was fairly silent.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Cas thought about the love thing again at the bunker. He felt almost guilty that he hadn't confessed to Dean sooner. "Lost in thought, huh? Being dead make you think?"

Dean tossed him a beer, which he caught slightly distractedly. "Not necessarily. There was something the entity in the Empty said to me."

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much. He tried to trick you into sleeping again, remember? He's an asshole. You'll never find him again."

"Dean, it's not that. He read my mind. He figured out everything I've ever felt. It was very personal."

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"He said he knew what I hated, feared, and," Cas sighed. "He said he knew who I loved."

"And it's a big deal? Some chick would be lucky as hell if they had you like that. Who is it anyway?"

"It's somebody who is brave, Dean, and good and very bad at hiding their emotions."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes. Very well, actually." Dean wanted to know more, but at the same time, he would rather not go crazy with jealousy. He had more than some teenage crush on Cas by now, and hearing the guy talk about being in love was not good for him.

"We going to play a guessing game, now? If I guess right, I win a reward, and if I lose I become your personal slave or some crap like that?"

"If you prefer, I would enjoy that." Cas was slightly smirking now, and fuck, it was hot. "You have three guesses."

"Mom?" Dean asked, although he already knew it was wrong. Cas shook his head, taking a step closer to him.

"Mary is only a friend. She's also still in love with John."

"Sammy?" Once again, the angel shook his head. Another step closer. Dean could have reached out and grabbed him by the waist now, if he really wanted to. "One left then."

"Choose wisely," was all Cas said, placing a hand on his to take away the beer bottle Dean was holding. The area on his hand where Cas had touched was suddenly very cold.

"If I say myself, will I win?" He asked the angel, heart pounding in his chest. When Cas closed the distance between them even more, Dean nearly forgot how to breathe. 

"You are correct." Dean was unable to do anything but grab the back of the angel's neck and kiss him in a surprisingly tender yet fast way. Cas's eyes widened but he melted right into it, pressing himself into the hunter and letting himself be held, Dean' hands on both the back of his neck and his waist.

"You should have told me sooner. I've loved you for freaking ever." 

"I'll keep that in mind." Cas smiled and leaned in again. This kiss lasted only for a second or two though before Cas pulled back to say, "I should be with Jack now, helping him."

"Before you go, angel, let me kiss you one last time." Dean kissed his angel very passionately before releasing him, staring into those blue eyes widened by love and lust. "Go. The kid needs you."

"Alright." Cas smiled back at Dean on his way out, saying, "I love you."

"You too."


End file.
